Demure
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Omegaverse] [hajishun, kaiharu] [4/4] Berjuang membuat kita mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Karena menyerah tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, benar kan? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse] [hajishun, kaiharu]** Haru masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana sebuah rasa bisa bertahan begitu lama meskipun terhalang jarak dan waktu, bukannya menghilang. Mungkin cinta adalah sesuatu yang seperti itu.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Demure © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

1.

Pertama kali pandangan mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat adalah di sebuah acara pesta di mansion keluarga Mikazuki. Shun sangat mengenali anak lelaki di hadapannya itu, berjuluk _Kuro-ouji_ meskipun masih muda, Hajime terkenal karena merupakan salah satu alpha berbakat. Selain itu, dia merupakan anggota keluarga Mutsuki yang berada pada tingkat teratas dari tujuh keluarga ternama di Jepang.

Jika itu tentang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, maka Shun dapat dikatakan cukup sering melakukannya. Di acara pesta manapun yang dia datangi, mencari keberadaan Hajime adalah hal pertama dia lakukan. Tak perlu bicara padanya, cukup melihatnya saja sudah membuat Shun berpuas hati. Meskipun selalu terbesit harapan untuk dapat meraih jarak lebih dekat.

Menatapnya lebih dekat membuat Shun semakin terpesona, Hajime terlihat begitu keren di matanya. Sangat keren. Iris lime nya berbinar, senyum menghias wajahnya begitu saja. Untuk kesempatan bertukar sapa yang menghampiri, Shun memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Hajime.

"Namaku Shimotsuki Shun!"

"Aku Mutsuki Hajime."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei, hei, Haru~" Shun menyandarkan punggung pada bangku taman. Cangkir tehnya diletakkan pada meja. Keheningan yang diciptakannya lepas setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Ya?" yang ditanya menyahut, menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan kebun bunga sejenak. Pandangan tertuju pada sosok yang bersantai.

Shun menumpu dagunya dengan pandangan menerawang, "Apa menurutmu Hajime tidak senang dijodohkan denganku?"

Haru diam, gunting besar ditangannya diletakkan di rumput. Takut jika melakukan kesalahan memotong bagian tanaman karena diajak bicara oleh Shun, "Aku tidak tahu tentang perasaan orang lain, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Shun?"

"Karena dia selalu sibuuuk! Dia jarang berkunjung kemari, dan setiap kali ada acara jamuan, kami hanya sempat bicara sebentar lalu dia meninggalkanku untuk bicara dengan tamu undangan lain! Bagaimana dengan cerita cinta yang selalu romantis seperti di novel? Apa yang seperti itu tidak eksis di dunia kita ini? Hajimeee~"

Haru merapikan frame kacamatanya yang terasa sedikit bergeser, "Bukankah Hajime sekolah asrama khusus _alpha_? Tentu saja sulit untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi—tapi—tapi dia jarang sekali menelponku, tunggu, dia tidak pernah menelponku, tapi selalu aku yang menelponnya duluan!"

"Shun sangat menyukai Hajime, ya?"

"Dengan sepenuh hatiku." Shun menuturkan dengan nada lembut. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Seandainya salah satu diantara kami tidak tertarik, bisa saja perjodohan dari orang tua kami ini dibatalkan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi~" wajah Shun terlihat depresi setelah melontarkan ucapan itu dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangan. "T—tapi jika Hajime tidak bahagia denganku, aku bisa apa?"

"Kupikir Shun adalah orang yang patut untuk diperhitungkan sebagai pasangan." Haru tampak menghitung kelebihan Shun dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau salah satu dari tujuh keluarga ternama di Jepang, _omega_ yang berbakat, wajahmu menarik—dan kau pemilik peringkat tertinggi di sekolahmu, kan?"

 _Kecuali pada bagian terlalu santai_ —Haru ingin menyebutkan hal itu sebenarnya.

"Ehh~ kupikir aku termasuk biasa saja. Haru juga mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di sekolahmu, kan?" Shun melirik sang sahabat masa kecil.

"Sekolahku sekolah umum. Berbeda dengan sekolah khusus seperti kalian. _Beta_ sepertiku memiliki dunia yang berbeda dari kalian." Haru melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga yang layu. "Rasanya aku tidak layak untuk disejajarkan dengan kalian. Apalagi Hajime adalah _alpha_."

"Haru terlalu merendahkan diri, kau memiliki banyak pencapaian yang membuatku mengagumimu. Lupakan pekerjaanmu sejenak dan temani aku menikmati langit sore dengan teh _Earl Grey_ buatan Sasaki- _san_."

"Kebun bunga ini adalah tempat yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jadi aku harus merawatnya dengan baik."

"Haru sudah merawatnya dengan baik, jadi—" Shun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Duduklah disini dan dengarkan isi hatiku tentang Hajimee! Ayoo~"

Ah, menjadi sahabat sekaligus pelayan Shun memang tidak mudah.

Haru menghela napas, namun tetap mengikuti arahan Shun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Bukannya sebentar lagi kau ada les piano?"

"Tapi aku bosan bermain piano, aku sudah hapal semua partitur~"

"Shun, sepertinya kau harus mengurangi sikap mal—santaimu, Aku meyakini Hajime menyukai orang yang selalu berusaha melakukan hal terbaik dalam segala hal."

"Ehh~ tapi aku selalu melakukan hal terbaik yang aku bisa."

Haru menggeleng, "Tidak. Meskipun kau pandai dalam banyak hal, kau masih sering bolos les. Sebaiknya kurangi hal itu. Kalau Hajime tahu—hmm, kupikir itu tidak bagus. Kau tahu kalau Hajime adalah orang yang tekun dan serius, kan? Kau harus mencontohnya, agar kalian dapat berada pada tempat yang sejajar. Kau ingin berada di sampingnya kan?"

"Hm! Tentu saja!" Shun segera menyahut mantap, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Yang ingin berada di samping Hajime tidak hanya kamu saja, pasti banyak dari keluarga lain yang ingin disandingkan dengannya. Jika kamu terlalu santai, tempatmu akan berbahaya. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hajime padamu. Karenanya…" Haru melirik Shun dengan sudut matanya.

"Karenanya?" Shun menatapnya penasaran.

"Kamu harus melakukan hal yang terbaik agar pandangan Hajime tertuju hanya padamu."

"Ohh…." Shun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bersiap untuk les piano!" Haru tersenyum padanya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Ehh~"

Shun selalu menceritakan seberapa besar rasa sukanya pada Hajime setiap saat kepada Haru. Jujur itu membuat Haru bosan sekarang—karena terlalu sering mendengarnya. Nyaris setiap saat, nama Hajime melewati pendengarannya. Sebagai teman masa kecil Shun merangkap cucu kepala pelayan keluarga Shimotsuki, Haru sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga sang tuan muda. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihadapi, tapi Haru rasa dia sudah terbiasa. Menghadapi Shun menjadi lebih mudah jika melibatkan nama Hajime di dalamnya. Ya—sosok yang dijodohkan dengan Shun sejak empat tahun lalu.

Haru masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana sebuah rasa bisa bertahan begitu lama meskipun terhalang jarak dan waktu, bukannya menghilang.

Shun bilang, itu karena sosoknya selalu ada dipikiran kita, dan kita memikirkannya setiap saat. Mungkin cinta adalah sesuatu yang seperti itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka baru bisa mengikuti tes untuk mengetahui gender kedua disaat umur mencapai dua belas tahun—lebih tepatnya setelah lulus sekolah dasar, dimana perbedaan status antar tiap alpha, beta dan omega mulai terlihat. Dan setelahnya, jurusan mereka akan ditentukan berdasarkan hal tersebut. Bergantung dari gender disertai bakat dan kemampuan mereka.

Mendapati dirinya sebagai alpha bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan bagi Hajime karena semua orang selalu berekspektasi tinggi tentang dirinya. Banyak tatapan kagum terarah padanya, dia selalu dapat melakukan hal dengan sempurna, nilai memuaskan dalam segala bidang akademik maupun atletik. Terlahir dari keluarga ternama serta memiliki wajah yang tampan. Ditingkatnya, dia adalah alpha paling diidolakan murid di sekolahnya. Hajime tampak seperti memiliki semuanya. Tentu saja, dia tidak mendapatkan hal itu dengan mudah. Baginya memiliki label alpha berbakat—tidak akan cukup tanpa kerja keras. Jika dia berniat mencapai sesuatu, dia tidak akan bermain-main demi meraihnya.

"Yo, tuan muda." Kaca mobil terbuka, dari dalam terlihat lambaian tangan diarahkan pada Hajime.

Hajime yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang asrama menatap sang penyapa. Mengarahkan tujuan pada mobil yang sengaja menunggunya.

"Kai, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Toh Hajime memang tuan muda," Kai terkekeh pelan.

Hajime menatapnya datar seraya membuka pintu mobil. Sementara sang kepala pelayan menanggapi dengan santai.

"Libur sudah tiba, dan kau akan menjadi tuan muda kembali begitu sampai di rumah." Kai melihat raut wajah sang tuan muda dari cermin mobil. Hajime tidak terlihat senang—ya dia juga tidak terlihat sedih. Kai tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hati Hajime sekarang. Semenjak masuk asrama di waktu sekolah menengah pertama, semakin sulit untuk memahami sang tuan muda. Terlebih lagi sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini.

"Kau tidak merindukan rumah? Atau tunanganmu mungkin? Dia tentu akan senang sekali jika kau yang menghubunginya duluan."

Hajime melirik arlojinya sekilas, "Kau sudah tahu sendiri apa jadwalku setelah sampai rumah. Aku sibuk." Dia menumpu dagunya, mata violetnya mengarahkan pandangan keluar mobil yang sudah dijalankan menuju ke kediamannya.

Kai mencoba mengingat skedul sang tuan muda; diawali dengan acara minum teh bersama sang kakek. Pertemuan keluarga, kemudian menemani tuan besar bertemu dengan rekan kerja, serta latihan tarian dan musik tradisional untuk festival musim panas.

Hari-hari yang sibuk akan dilalui oleh Hajime, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Yosh! Kai akan bersemangat menjalaninya. Karena dia adalah pria musim panas yang penuh semangat membara!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Haruu, Haruu~ Bukankah hari ini Hajime pulang ke rumahnya?" Shun menghampiri Haru yang sedang bercakap dengan maid. Membuat sang maid segera permisi untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang telah diperintahkan.

"Begitukah?" Haru mengerutkan alis, "Kau tahu hal itu dari mana Shun?"

"Aku sudah menghapal kalender akademik sekolah Hajime. Hari ini sudah hari libur, jadi dia pasti pulang ke rumahnya."

"Ah—aku sungguh mengagumi ingatanmu yang sangat bagus itu. Kau harusnya juga mengingat hal lainnya. Sekedar mengingatkan, tanggal _heat_ -mu sudah dekat. Jadi kau tidak bisa berkunjung kesana dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Haruu~" nada yang dilontarkan Shun terdengar setengah merengek, "Setidaknya biarkan aku mendapatkan kabar tentang keadaannya! Tolong!" Shun membuat pose memohon padanya.

"Menelpon Hajime?"

Shun menggeleng, "Menelpon sang kepala pelayan keluarga Mutsuki!"

Haru memandang ponsel pintar yang dikeluarkannya dari saku, "Menelpon Kai- _san_?"

"Soalnya Hajime pasti sibuk, jadi setidaknya cukup tahu bagaimana keadaannya dari Kai. Apakah dia tambah tinggi—atau tambah tampan begitu? Oh ya! Kau bisa bilang kalau nilai ulangan _home economics_ milikkku kali ini paling tinggi! Tolong ya! Aku harus les tata krama setelah ini! Terima kasih Haruu~" sebelum pergi, Shun menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk sang _beta_ sekian detik. Sejurus kemudian melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Ya ampun... Memang sih, Shun sekarang menjadi lebih rajin. Tapi, apa semua orang yang tenggelam dalam cinta selalu merepotkan seperti ini?

Haru rasa dia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan sehingga yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mendial nomor telepon milik Kai. Dia tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, namun setahunya Kai adalah _alpha_ yang sekarang menjabat kepala pelayan keluarga Mutsuki semenjak empat bulan yang lalu, setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Los Angeles. Yang berarti bahwa pemuda itu adalah sosok alpha hebat. Mereka pernah bertemu di Tokyo sekali, saat Haru menemani kakeknya menyampaikan surat undangan. Pemuda itu tegap berkharisma, dipuji oleh kakeknya karena sikapnya yang santun. Memang susah jika itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya berstatus sebaga _beta_ dan masih anak sma.

"Halo?"

Suara baritone membuat Haru melepas lamunannya, "Ah, Kai- _san_. Aku Yayoi Haru—pelayan dari keluarga Shimotsuki jika kau masih ingat."

"Oh, aku mengingatmu. Pemuda dengan kacamata dengan surai ikal itu." Kai bersandar di sebelah _vending machine_. "Jika kau ingin menanyakan tentang Hajime karena titah dari tuan mudamu, aku akan menjawab sebanyak yang kau inginkan, karena menunggu tuan muda Hajime dalam acara keluarga akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"A—ah, dia memang orang yang sibuk ya." Haru mengangguk maklum.

"Hajime hanya terlalu serius dalam melakukan berbagai hal."

"Menurutku itu tidak sesulit menangani tuan muda yang selalu berniat melarikan diri dari segala kewajibannya."

Kai tertawa renyah. "Setidaknya kau punya hari yang penuh warna."

"Warna-warni yang begitu mencolok hingga aku harus memakai kacamata karenanya." Hal itu diucapkan Haru dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Percakapan ringan mengalir begitu saja setelahnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shun pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Mutsuki, dalam rangka pertemuan antar kepala keluarga klan besar. Mengikuti acara orang tua berbasis bisnis bukan merupakan hal yang dia senangi, hingga hal yang sering dia lakukan adalah menyelinap keluar, berjalan entah kemana untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

Dia tidak mengenal Hajime waktu itu, belum ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka. Yang Shun lakukan adalah mengintip dari balik koridor, memperhatikan seorang anak seumurannya sedang memainkan biola tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun, musik mengalun begitu merdu hingga nadanya memanjakan indera pendengaran. Lagu berakhir dan tanpa sadar pemilik surai putih itu bertepuk tangan karena terpesona. Hajime mendengar suara tepukan dan menatap ke arah pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka. Menyadari dengan segera bahwa mengintip bukan perbuatan terpuji, Shun terkesiap dan bergegas kembali ke ruangan pertemuan.

"Hajime waktu itu keren sekali~"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar hal ini, Shun." Haru menoleh sejenak kepada penghuni di kasurnya. Kegiatannya mencatat materi terhenti. "Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? Apa kau dapat izin datang kemari? Nanti Sasaki- _san_ panik lagi karena kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Ehh~ aku sudah minta izin kok. Aku kemari tentu saja untuk mendengar kabar tentang Hajime! Apa dia tambah tinggi? Tambah tampan? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Kai kalau aku sudah berjuang dengan baik semester ini?"

Mencoba mengingat pembicaraan ditelpon, Haru sedikit mengerutkan alis. Pembicaraan mereka yang harusnya bertujuan untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang Hajime untuk Shun malah jauh melenceng, berubah menjadi Haru dan Kai membahas tentang apa saja hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan musim panas. Kenapa ya—

"Haru?"

"A—ah ya, aku lupa menanyakan hal itu."

"Ehhh?! Lalu tadi kalian ngobrol tentang apa?!"

"Bercanda kok."

"Haruu!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kamar sudah beberapa waktu tidak terjamah olehnya semenjak sekolah asrama khusus _alpha_ , tidak ada perubahan sejauh dia mengingatnya. Hanya saja terasa begitu luas karena dia telah terbiasa dengan keadaan _dorm_ yang cukup minimalis. Perbedaan lainnya adalah kamarnya di asrama memakai kasur sedangkan disini hanya satu set futon terhampar.

"Permisi—wah, apa kau sebegitu merindukan kamarmu hingga hanya berdiri diam seperti itu?"

Menoleh pada sumber suara, Hajime mendapati Kai melongok dari pintu. Dia melihat Kai membawa nampan minuman dan kudapan, membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan alis, "Tidak juga."

Kai mengangguk, masuk ke dalam untuk meletakkannya di atas meja. "Baiklah, _take your time then_. Aku hanya membawakan ini karena perintah ayahmu."

"Kau—bisa menemaniku minum, Kai."

Kai menanggapi dengan senyum lebar, seakan tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. "Tentu saja, kalau tuan muda yang meminta."

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Hajime duduk menghadap meja.

"Hanya kau saja yang meributkan hal ini. Yuki tidak mempermasalahkan ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona muda. Meskipun kita sepupu, aku hanya dari keluarga cabang. Jadi sebaiknya aku memanggilmu dengan formal sebelum aku diomeli ayahku." Ungkap Kai seraya menuangkan _ginger tea_ dari teko ke gelas untuk Hajime.

"Dulu kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel."

"Dulu kita masih kecil, orang dewasa memaklumi hal itu. Tenang saja, aku masih menganggapmu adik yang manis." Kai mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Hajime memutar bola matanya, "—aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kai menyesap _ginger tea_ miliknya, "Itu tidak akan menghilangkan fakta kalau aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Tapi ya—kau memang banyak berubah. Sudah lima tahun kan? Yuki sudah kelas sembilan. Dan kau kelas—"

"Dua belas."

"Wow. Adik manis yang dulunya pernah nakal sudah jadi _alpha_ yang gagah."

kendati terdengar seperti pujian, Hajime tidak berminat menanggapinya, "Kenapa memilih kembali untuk menjadi kepala pelayan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih mudah di perkantoran dengan status _alpha_ itu."

"Wah, apa ini? Kenapa kita malah membahas hal semacam ini? Bukankah setelah lama tidak bertemu, harusnya kita bernostalgia atau membahas hal menarik lainnya?"

"Kehidupan asramaku biasa saja." sahut Hajime setelah meneguk _ginger tea_ yang menghangatkan tenggorokan.

"Meskipun yang kudengar katanya kau sangat populer di sekolah."

"Aku tidak akan menampik hal itu."

Kai tertawa, "Haha. Lalu tentang tunanganmu itu bagaimana? Jujur aku penasaran dengannya. Dia sering menanyakan keadaanmu, kau tidak ingin menelpon sekedar menyapanya?"

Jam dinding di kamarnya menjadi fokus Hajime. Jam itu masih berputar dengan detik yang berbunyi, menyatakan kalau waktu terus berjalan. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka sebelas.

"Sudah larut malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Kupikir dia tidak akan merasa terganggu jika itu darimu. Haru berkata kalau Shun sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahukan padamu kalau nilai ulangan _home economics_ -nya mendapat nilai tertinggi. Benar-benar jodoh pilihan. Tidak ingin kalah denganmu."

"Dia omega yang berbakat."

"Dia berbakat, tapi dia berusaha keras demi dapat pujian darimu."

"Huh?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Tentu saja karena dia sangat menyukaimu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Haru juga bilang begitu."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang dapat melihat dengan jelas hal itu. Kecuali kau—nilai kepekaanmu memang masih tetap saja buruk." Kai menggeleng pelan, "Kau sendiri, terhadapnya bagaimana? Kau juga menyukainya atau hanya sekedar menjalani hubungan ini karena kalian dijodohkan?"

Hajime tahu, Kai bertanya dengan serius. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari sorot mata birunya.

"Ya—kalau kau tidak berniat melanjutkan perjodohan, kupikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan meskipun aku dari keluarga cabang, toh dia tampak cukup menarik." Kai mengangkat ponselnya. Ada foto dua orang disana. Hajime mengenal jelas siapa saja di foto berlatar belakang taman bunga mawar. Terutama seseorang dengan surai albino disertai senyuman tipis. Shun Shimotsuki. Yayoi Haru.

Kai bertanya, apakah dia menyukai _omega_ bernama Shimotsuki Shun yang dijodohkan dengannya?

Mata Hajime tampak berkilat, "Menurutmu?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : Kai… tidak ooc kan?

Partner duet ditukar demi plot. Yha, kalo _alpha_ jadi penjaga _omega_ kan bahaya.

Here, Kai, _alpha_ —sepupu Hajime. 23 yo. Haru, _beta_. 17 yo.

Shun, _omega_. 18 yo. Hajime, _alpha_. 18 yo.

Kalteng, 11/08/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta (c) Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse] [hajishun, kaiharu]** chapter 2 up. / Ehehe, aku mengundang _kouhai_ yang paling pandai dalam hal urusan dapur. Karena aku akan memberikan kue buatanku pada Hajimee~ / Jujur, Haru terkesan karena tuan muda yang biasanya senang dimanja, berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan upayanya sendiri.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **SakiRika** : ayoook, aku setuju banget ini x3 **YukineReina** : otepeh favoritku juga, hajishun~ dipending dong, biar rame ;) /ga/ **enigma** **lenn** : kaiharu memang langka! Aku suka interaksi mereka berdua sih, somehow crack pair lain juga suka, tapi favoritku adalah hajishun~

 **T** erima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu mampir di ff ini~ \o/

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Demure © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

2.

Haru menatap tersajinya benda-benda dihadapannya, mempertanyakan dalam hati apa yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya apa gerangan yang terjadi dan kenapa aku berada di tempat ini?" Haru menengok ke belakang. Tampak di balik punggung, seseorang bersurai _blonde_ sedang mengikat tali apron hijau muda bermotif anak burung padanya.

Iris Haru menatap tepung dan mentega serta bahan yang telah disiapkan di meja dapur. Dari balik pintu, tampak beberapa koki dan pelayan mengintip mereka dengan raut wajah cemas. Tatapan mereka seakan berkata; _kami berharap padamu, Haru-san!_

Haru mengerti, mereka pasti cemas, takut kalau dapur meledak karena kehadiran Shun. Dapur adalah tempat yang paling jarang didatangi oleh Shun.

"Fufufu, kita akan membuat kue!" Shun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Pemilik surai _blonde_ —Aoi ikut mengangkat tangannya ke atas persis seperti Shun, "Y—yeay."

"Dimana Shun yang biasanya masih tidur hingga jam sepuluh pagi—apa yang terjadi padamu?! Siapa kamu?" Haru mengguncang bahu sang tuan muda.

"Ahahaha, Haru- _san_ juga terkejut sama sepertiku." Yoru yang memegang sebuah mangkuk tertawa hambar.

"Haru, coba lihat ini!" Shun menyerahkan ponselnya. "Hajime mengirim pesan kepadaku tadi malam!"

 _From : Ou-sama~_

 _Subject: Nilai_

 _Shun, kudengar kau mndapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran home economics. Selamat. Belajarlah dengan lebih tekun. Karena aku juga akan belajar dengan lebih serius._

Haru membaca email yang ditunjukkan padanya, "Ada typo. Harusnya ' _mendapat'_ , huruf e—"

"Itu bukan masalah!" Shun mendekap erat ponselnya, "Karena nilai teori-ku tinggi, prakteknya juga harus bagus. Karena itulah aku meminta Aoi dan Yoru datang kemari!"

"Selamat pagi, Haru- _san_." Aoi tersenyum _charming_.

"Pagi, Haru- _san_." Yoru menunduk.

"Ehehe, aku mengundang _kouhai_ yang paling pandai dalam hal urusan dapur. Karena aku akan memberikan kue buatanku pada Hajimee~"

"Memberikan pada Hajime?" Mata Haru menyipit. _How?_

"Oh, aku sudah mengabari Kai untuk datang kemari agar dapat mengambilnya nanti!"

"Eh?! K—kau meminta Kai- _san_ ke Kyoto dari Tokyo demi menyerahkan kue?" Haru rasa kacamatanya mendadak miring dan retak secara imajiner.

"Kai sudah setuju kok."

"Apakah ada masalah?" Aoi yang membantu Yoru memasang apron menatap Haru heran.

Haru ber- _face palm_ lalu memandang dua kouhai itu dengan tatapan simpati, "Oh—bukan apa-apa. Maaf ya, telah merepotkan kalian di hari libur seperti ini."

"B—bukan masalah, Haru- _san_!" Yoru mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget karena Shun- _san_ menelponku tadi malam dengan begitu semangat. Tapi kurasa ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan." Senyum simpul tertera di wajah Aoi.

"I—iya, jarang melihat Shun- _san_ bersemangat tentang sesuatu." Yoru mengiyakan. "Jadi aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk membantu!"

 _Ya, dia hanya akan bersemangat pada hal yang disukainya—terutama jika itu adalah tentang Hajime_. Haru menggeleng pelan, sungguh baik hati sekali dua omega berstatus adik kelas Shun ini.

"Lalu, kenapa aku juga ikut memakai apron seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk ikut membantu membuat kue!"

Haru mundur beberapa langkah, "Oh, maaf. Tapi aku tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti ini."

" _Daijoubu_! Ada Aoi dan Yoru!" Shun menepuk bahu kedua _kouhai_ -nya itu.

"Lalu kenapa aku juga ikut membuat kue? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?" Gumam Haru seraya menatap nanar tepung dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Mungkin sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi kalau kau ikut membuat kue." Ucap Shun pada Haru.

"Maksudmu?" Haru menatap Shun penasaran.

Shun hanya memberikannya pose _peace_.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama mari kita siapkan bahan-bahannya." Intruksi Aoi dengan serius.

" _Haii~_ " Shun jelas terlihat penuh semangat.

Tadinya Haru ingin mempertanyakan, kenapa Shun tidak minta bantuan koki mereka saja? Toh mereka semua adalah professional dari lulusan luar negeri. Membuat kue tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mereka ajarkan. Namun begitu melihat ketiga orang di depannya itu tampak bersenang-senang diiringi obrolan ringan bernada ceria. Haru pikir, Shun pasti lebih menikmati situasi seperti ini.

Jujur, Haru terkesan karena tuan muda yang biasanya senang dimanja, berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan upayanya sendiri.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Siangnya, Haru menemani ketiga orang itu menikmati cake buatan mereka di bawah pohon willow di mana kursi dan meja disediakan. Kebun mawar berbunga bersama dengan wisteria yang bermekaran. Angin berderu ke taman, membuat suasana santai terasa nyaman.

"Waa—" Yoru menghembuskan napas, menikmati suasana. Angin membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Rasanya damai sekali~"

Sementara itu Haru menuangkan teh chamomile ke cangkir yang telah di tata.

"Kupikir Shun- _san_ tidak pandai dalam urusan dapur." Aoi memotong kue yang telah mereka buat bersama. "Tapi ternyata Shun- _san_ berhasil membuat dengan bagus pada percobaan pertama."

"Tentu kau juga tidak menyangka kalau aku payah dalam membuat kue, bukankah begitu, Aoi?" Haru melirik si pirang yang menatapnya sekilas.

"Ahahaha, tapi buatan Haru- _san_ tidak terlalu buruk, kok."

 _Meskipun aku tidak tahu, whipped cream Haru-san bentuknya hewan apa—memangnya itu hewan?_

Shun menyilangkan kakinya, tangan menopang dagu. "Fufufu, aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan apapun jika aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya~"

"Hebat sekali, Shun- _san_ …" Yoru menangkup tangannya.

"Hehe, kalau begitu minggu depan—oh itu masih waktu _heat_ -ku. Bulan depan, kalian ajari aku menyetrika pakaian dan cara melipatnya dengan sempurna."

Hampir saja tangan Haru tergelincir saat menuang teh ke gelas karena ucapan sang tuan muda.

"He? Shun- _san_ … belajar menyetrika?" Yoru terperangah.

"Melipat pakaian?" Aoi terkesima.

"Tentu saja mempraktekkan semua keterampilan, demi Hajime!"

"Itu… semangat yang mengagumkan…" Yoru berujar dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kalau bisa, teruslah bersikap mengagumkan seperti ini, Shun- _sama_ ~" Haru mengucapkannya dengan penuh nada harap.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Sore, Haru." Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk santai di kursi Tsukiutaya Café sambil melambaikan tangan pada Haru yang datang dengan tergesa.

"Kai- _san_ , aku tidak menduga kau benar-benar datang kemari hanya karena Shun memintamu. Tokyo ke Kyoto itu jauh." Haru menumpu tangannya pada lutut untuk mengatur napas.

Kai mengibaskan tangan, tanda tak mempermasalahkan. Dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, "Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang memintaku mengambil sesuatu tidak ikut kemari?"

" _Heat_ -nya sudah datang. Jadi dia menitipkannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak membawanya kesini, karena aku tadi terburu-buru. Apa kau ingin segera mengambilnya?" napasnya terengah.

Kai mengulas kurva di bibirnya, "Duduklah dulu. Aku baru saja memesan, apa kau juga ingin memesan sesuatu? Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"A—ah, terima kasih tawarannya." Haru menerima buku menu yang di serahkan Kai padanya seraya duduk di kursi yang berlawanan dengan sang alpha.

Meskipun tatapan tertuju pada si pemuda _blonde_ , Kai bergumam pelan, "Kupikir aku bisa melihat tuan muda itu dari dekat. Sayang sekali."

Haru mengalihkan pandangan dari menu, "Ya?"

"Nanti, temani aku berjalan-jalan di Kyoto sebentar. Sayang sekali kalau aku kesini tanpa menikmati apapun."

Buku menu terabaikan sesaat, Haru mengangguk pelan, "Oke…?"

Dan Haru melakukannya, merasa perlu bertanggung jawab karena gara-gara Shun membuat pemuda alpha itu datang ke Kyoto demi cake (yang bahkan bukan untuknya). Haru menemani Kai berjalan-jalan ke kuil, menjelaskan sejarah-sejarah tiap tempat yang di kunjungi—meskipun Kai tidak memintanya, (membuat Kai sempat berpikir kalau Haru mungkin memiliki cita-cita menjadi _tour guide_ ), membeli souvenir sebagai oleh-oleh adalah hal yang tidak terlupakan, jajan makanan khas Kyoto, bahkan berfoto bersama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kau bisa saja menginap. Setidaknya, cake bisa bertahan hingga tiga hari lebih, bukan? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah, Kai- _san_?" Haru menatap pemuda tinggi disebelahnya.

"Aku naik shinkansen, jadi tidak masalah. Lagi pula lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok aku ada pekerjaan. Lagipula taksi yang akan mengantar ke stasiun sudah menungguku." Ibu jarinya menunjuk taksi di belakangnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Haru.

"Maaf merepotkan, Kai- _san_."

"Panggil saja aku Kai. Lebih nyaman seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Oh ya, aku akan segera mengambilkan cake-nya. Ingin ikut masuk ke dalam… Kai?"

Kai menampakkan wajah penuh minat, "Kalau boleh…"

Kai mengikuti langkah Haru, beberapa pelayan menyapa Haru dan melirik ke arah Kai dengan tatapan sungkan. Sementara sang alpha hanya menampilkan senyum di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lalui. Bisik-bisik kecil terdengar, meskipun Haru tak tahu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia meyakini kalau itu adalah tentang kalimat pujian pada Kai.

 _Pesona alpha, ya?_

Haru melirik sekilas Kai dalam langkahnya menuju ke dalam ruangan.

Berbeda dengan kediaman Mutsuki, tempat yang sedang Kai datangi sekarang berhias gaya _western_. Tidak ada pintu geser ataupun tatami. Lebih pantas disebut mansion, dengan taman bunganya yang sangat luas. Para pelayannya memakai seragam kerja, bukan kimono ataupun yukata. Beberapa patung, guci dan lukisan klasik tampak menghiasi ruangan yang dilewati. Tempat ini sungguh memberikan kesan berbeda dari suasana klasik khas Kyoto yang bertema sejarah dan kekhasannya sebagai tempat wisata dengan bangunan kuil yang banyak.

Menyerahkan kotak berisi cake, Haru berucap dengan pasti, "Shun sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati untuk Hajime. Tolong diantarkan dengan selamat."

Kai tertawa, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Lalu, bagian untukku bagaimana? Tidak ada tersisa sedikitpun? Setidaknya untukku?"

"Shun hanya membuatkan untuk Hajime. Buatan Aoi dan Yoru sudah di bagikan dan dimakan bersama tadi siang."

"Buatanmu bagaimana? Shun bilang kau juga ikut membuat bukan?" Kai menampakkan layar ponselnya yang berisi email dari Shun tentang membuat cake bersama.

"Err—itu, buatanku hasilnya tidak begitu bagus. Kalau kau ingin makan cake, kenapa tidak membeli saja, aku tahu toko cake yang terkenal—"

"Ah~ aku juga ingin menikmati cake _handmade_ seseorang. Kupikir bisa mendapatkannya jika ikut ke dalam. Sayang sekali." Kai menghela napas, memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewa dengan sengaja.

Haru jelas merasa tidak enak karenanya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan buatanku sih…"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Dari mana? Kau tidak terlihat selama seharian ini, Kai." Hajime sibuk dengan lembaran kertas yang bertabur di meja kamarnya.

Kai menggeleng, bahkan di hari libur tetap sibuk ya, si tuan muda ini.

"Jalan-jalan dengan seseorang—" Kai mengelus dagunya, "Kencan?"

Pena di tangan Hajime berhenti menggores tinta pada kertas, "Kau punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu?" matanya seakan berkata, _'disaat aku sibuk seperti ini, kau malah bersenang-senang?'_

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku mendapatkan misi untuk mengantarkan paket ini untukmu. Paket langsung diambil dari Kyoto." Kai menyerahkan paperbag yang di bawanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja, aku juga tidak tahu jelas bagaimana isinya. Yang jelas dibuat dengan penuh perasaan cinta."

Menyingkirkan kertas yang tersebar di meja, pena diletakkan perlahan. Hajime membuka isi kotak dan menampilkan ekspresi terperangah beberapa saat.

Kai memperhatikan dengan penasaran isinya. Iris kebiruannya menatap kue berhias huruf yang terbuat dari _whipped cream_ putih dengan hiasan berbentuk kelinci dari _cream_ ungu. "Hm, apa itu? Ha-ji-me L. O. V. E. Jadi kelinci ungu ini adalah Hajime? Manis sekali."

Hajime mengambil kertas kecil yang terselip di sisi kotak dan mendapati tulisan tangan dari Shun di sana.

 _Nilai teori dan praktekku harus seimbang!_

 _Aku juga ingin mendapatkan skor seratus dari Hajime~_

 _Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati~ tolong bayangkan diriku saat menikmatinya._

 _Nanchatte~_

"Shun? Dia membuatnya sendiri? Aku tidak menduga hal ini."

"Hajime sungguh dicintai." Kai berujar, "Boleh aku mencobanya—sedikit?"

"Ini milikku."

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Kai menghela napas, "Syukurlah aku juga mendapatkan cake buatan tangan—"

Hajime meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan Kai dapat merasakannya.

"—dari Haru. Whoa, tidak perlu cemburu. Tatapan matamu itu membuat jantungku berdebar karena takut, Hajime."

Kai membuka wadah kue yang di dapatnya dari Haru. Memang berantakan, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Hewan yang digambarkan di atas cake itu adalah—

—Kai perlu berpikir.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ponselnya bergetar, sebuah email masuk dan Kai hanya bisa menaikkan alis saat membacanya.

 _From: Haru_

 _Subject: my cake_

 _Sekedar memberi tahu, itu adalah whipped cream berbentuk burung._

"Burung?" mengalihkan pandang dari layar hp, Kai memandang cake untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kupikir ini naga..."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Selain taman, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sering Haru kunjungi setiap kali senggang. Baik itu senggang karena Shun tidur, les ataupun heat. Perpustakaan di kediaman Shimotsuki tidak kalah besar dengan perpustakaan kota, koleksi buku-bukunya banyak dari novel klasik hingga sejarah, membuatnya menyenangi tempat ini. Meskipun sekarang nyaris semuanya sudah di baca oleh Haru. Waktu masih kecil, dia sering menemani Shun belajar di ruang perpustakaan, hingga mereka berdua terlelap di sana.

Tuan besar tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka karena dia adalah beta yang paling dekat dengan Shun. Lagi pula, beta tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama omega.

Dulu Shun adalah omega yang manis sih. Sekarang—ngerepotin.

Apa lagi beberapa waktu yang lalu, Shun meributkan hal tentang heatnya yang akan datang di saat liburan musim panas tiba. Hal semacam, _'Waaahh, ini sudah liburan musim panas, Hajime sudah pulang ke rumahnya tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannyaaa…'_ atau _'mungkin aku kabur saja ke Tokyo untuk bertemu Hajime!'_

"Haru- _san_! Haru- _san_!" Syukurnya dia berpegang erat pada tangga ketika mendengar suara nyaring menyapanya di perpustakaan. Jika tempat yang dilarang berisik dilanggar, kabar yang akan Haru dengar kali ini mungkin tidak akan bagus.

"Ada apa?" melongok ke bawah, Haru mendapati seorang maid tergopoh menghampirinya. Dengan segera dia meletakkan kembali buku-buku yang ingin dibaca kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Shun- _sama_ kabur dari rumah!"

"Eh?" pada pijakan tangga ke empat, kaki Haru luput mendarat.

Shun yang sekarang… benar-benar ngerepotin.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sehari sebelumnya.

"Ne~ Kai, bagaimana kabar Hajime? Baik? Apa dia sibuk?"

Kai menengok ke arah koridor menuju kamar Hajime untuk mendapati tempat itu terlihat sepi, "Dia selalu sibuk. Kalau tidak sibuk, biasanya dia tidur."

"Ehh~ meskipun sekarang sudah jam makan siang?"

Kai dapat membayangkan dengan jelas bahwa sosok diseberang telepon merajuk.

"Tadi pagi dia pergi bersama Tuan besar, dan sepertinya belum kembali."

"Padahal ini sudah libur musim panas, kenapa sepertinya dia selalu sibuk? Bahkan aku tidak sesibuk itu. Akan ada festival musim panas di Tokyo kan? Aku ingin ke sanaa~ meskipun aku lebih berharap dia yang mengajakku sih. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau tidak bisa membandingkan alpha dan omega dalam hal seperti ini." Kai menggeleng, "Yaahh, aku meyakini dia akan menjadi _workaholic_ nantinya. Ada bagusnya kalau dia beristirahat sejenak, dan menikmati waktu liburnya. Sepertiku misalnya, haha."

Jeda terjadi beberapa saat, membuat Kai penasaran apa yang terjadi pada orang yang menelponnya.

"Shun?"

"Oh ya, Kai, memangnya apa saja yang Hajime kerjakan hingga sibuk sekali?"

 _Ah—dia terus menanyakan tentang Hajime saja._

Kai menopang dagunya pada railing dan menatap ke langit.

"Membantu persiapan festival di kota ini. kau tahu sendiri kalau keluarga Mutsuki selalu turut serta dalam kegiatan festival. Tahun ini Hajime akan ikut serta dalam pawai festival musik Hayashi. Dia membawakan tarian tradisional."

Sebentar lagi festival musim panas akan diadakan.

"Ahh~ aku ingin melihatnya~" Shun mengucapkannya penuh nada harap.

 _Apakah ada, sedikit saja dia memiliki perasaan ingin bertemu denganku?_

 _Apa arti dirinya bagi Hajime?_

Shun ingin memastikannya.

Bertemu dan menanyakannya langsung pada Hajime.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : sepertinya Shun yang paling ooc di sini… ;w;

Next chap Shun ketemu Hajime. \o/

Sedang menyukai lagu dari Himekawa Mizuki dan Hanazono Yuki—Tsukiuta ~

Lagu Mamoru juga rame. Tsukipro~ x3

Kalteng, 11/09/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse] [hajishun, kaiharu]** [3/4] …tidak akan menjadi cerita indah, jika hanya aku yang merasa bahagia tentang semua ini. Hajime selalu memberikan kesan tidak tergapai meskipun aku berusaha untuk meraih tempat di sampingmu.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **YukireReina** : Kaiharu akan muncul banyak disini :D Maaf karena telah membuat Shun-sama ooc :" **Aone** : saya selalu apdet tiap bulan :D /karena ada ff laen yg juga mesti dilunasin/ /yh/ Hajishun memang indah. d(^q^)b

Jadi sedikit kepo, apakah ada juga yang suka Hajiharu, Kaishun—

 **T** erima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu mampir di ff ini~ \o/

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Demure © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

3.

Memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan mendatangi kamar sang tuan muda. Haru hanya mendapati selembar kertas putih kecil terselip di vas bunga mawar biru.

 _[Haru~_

 _Aku ingin melihat penampilan Hajime di acara festival musim panas~_

 _Tenang saja, aku akan naik shinkansen, jadi pasti sampai Tokyo dengan selamat!_

 _Les bahasa, piano, dan tata krama tolong diurus~_

 _P.S. tolong jangan beritahu Hajime~ ini adalah kejutan!]_

Bahkan ini belum tiga hari semenjak _heat_ -nya Shun berakhir. Dan sekarang masa tenang Haru telah berakhir begitu saja.

"Dibanding kabur dari rumah, ini lebih mirip disebut bolos…" Haru ber- _facepalm_ , mengabaikan rasa sakit di dahinya efek dijatuhi buku perpustakaan.

"Ba—bagaimana ini, Haru- _san_?! Shun- _sama_ bahkan tidak tahu caranya naik kereta api!" sang maid tampak panik.

"Ah—" Haru memasang wajah horror.

 _Tenang, Haru. Tenang._

Dia dengan cepat berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Shun pasti sudah menghilang sekitar dua jam yang lalu, karena tadi pagi Haru sempat melihatnya mengobrol dengan seseorang di telepon. Shun tidak mungkin kabur begitu saja tanpa persiapan, kan?

Ponsel telah mendial orang yang mungkin saja tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Shun. Yoru tidak tahu apa-apa, namun Aoi mengatakan kalau Shun menanyainya tentang cara naik shinkansen sekitar dua jam lalu. Jika Shun naik Shinkansen menuju Tokyo dua jam yang lalu, berarti sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di Tokyo.

Orang yang segera Haru hubungi setelah memikirkan hal itu adalah Kai.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pemuda itu bersurai putih keabu-abuan dengan _choker_ hitam terpasang di lehernya. Irisnya berwarna _lime_ dengan senyum yang menghias di bibirnya.

Awalnya pemuda itu terlihat bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mencapai stasiun, namun matanya tampak berbinar ketika seorang pemuda melambaikan tangan dengan pasti ke arahnya.

Shun berlari menghampirinya, "Kai~"

"Shun- _sama_ , kan?"

"Fufufu, aku senang kau bisa langsung mengenaliku!" Shun bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Tentu saja." Kai terkekeh pelan, "Haru sangat panik lho, kenapa tidak mengajaknya saja kemari?" Kai mempertanyakan seraya menarik tangan Shun menjauh dari keramaian stasiun kereta.

"Heeh~ kalau aku bilang pada Haru, dia tidak akan mengizinkankan pergi dan melaporkannya pada ibuku. Setelah inipun, mungkin setelah pulang, aku akan dihukum…?" Shun mengikuti langkah sang pemuda alpha.

"Ahaha, kau mengucapkannya dengan nada santai."

"Eh, ini masalah serius kok. Tapi setidaknya karena aku sudah berhasil sampai sini, aku ingin dapat bertemu dengan Hajime sebelum pulang!" Shun menyampaikannya dengan antusias, tampak penuh harap agar Kai membantunya agar hal itu terwujud.

"Hmm, memangnya apa yang kudapatkan dari membantumu, Shun-sama? Bisa jadi aku turut terkena masalah lho."

"Kai menginginkan sesuatu? Aku melakukan apa saja, tapi kau tidak bisa meminta hatiku ya, karena hatiku adalah milik Hajime!"

Kai berdecak pelan, tangannya menepuk kepala Shun perlahan untuk mendapati betapa lembutnya surai putih keabuan itu, "Haru menyusulmu kemari lho. Kalau ingin ketemu Hajime, harus cepat sebelum kau diseret pulang."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Festival musim panas diadakan beberapa hari, dan selama itu pula Hajime tampil dalam pawai natsu matsuri. Malam itu penampilannya sudah selesai, dia berada di tenda setelah melepas kostum beserta topeng yang dipakainya saat arak-arakan. Botol air mineral yang diserahkan oleh salah seorang staff festival telah tandas separuhnya ketika dia menyadari ada seseorang memperhatikannya. Iris violetnya melirik ke arah depan tenda, samar-samar mencium aroma omega yang dia kenal.

Namun yang muncul dari luar tenda adalah Kai, "Yo, Hajime. Aku membawa seseorang kemari."

Dari balik luar tenda, Shun menampilkan senyumnya, dia memandang pemuda yang memakai pakaian tradisional berwarna biru gelap dengan _headband_ di kepalanya.

"Shun…?"

"Hehe, Hajime tadi sangat keren saat menampilkan tarian. Sayang sekali Hajime harus memakai topeng, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat ketampananmu—eh tapi bisa bahaya juga kalau ada yang melihat betapa mempesonanya _kuro-ouji_ —aku yang nantinya akan kesulitan…"

Mata violet Hajime memperhatikan Shun dengan intens, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Dia kabur dari rumah, ke sini sendirian." Kai menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Shun, "Tapi aku berhasil menangkapnya."

"Ehh, kabur apanya?!" Shun tampak tidak terima dengan ucapan Kai.

"Kabur?" pandangan Hajime beralih dari Shun pada Kai, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini?"

Kai berdehem, "Karena jika aku memberitahukannya padamu, apa yang akan terjadi pada pawai _natsu matsuri_? Kau akan meninggalkannya. Lagi pula aku sudah membawa sang _hime-sama_ kemari dengan selamat."

"Aku sudah menuliskan surat permohonan untuk pergi kok!" Shun memprotes Kai.

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya. Kenapa kau kesini tanpa memberi kabar? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan. Kau harus memikirkan bahayanya sebelum bertindak seperti ini. Kau bisa terlibat masalah atau membuat masalah bagi orang lain." Hajime menegurnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, sisanya akan kuserahkan padamu, Hajime. Aku ada kencan." Kai melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang dengan segera, tidak ingin terlibat omelan dari Hajime.

"Ehhh! Kai!" Shun tidak menduga Kai akan meninggalkan begitu saja dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Shun."

Menunduk, Shun kembali melakukan pembelaan diri, "Tapi aku tidak tersesat. Aku naik shinkansen kemari sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Aoi. Di kereta, aku duduk bersebelahan dengan alpha yang baik. Lalu ternyata Kai menungguku di stasiun."

"Alpha yang baik?" netra Hajime menyipit.

Shun segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Bukan seperti yang Hajime pikirkan! Dia alpha muda. Mungkin masih sekolah menengah. Dan dia sosok yang menyenangkan saat diajak bicara. Mungkin saat dewasa, dia akan keren seperti Hajime. Ah, tapi tentu saja, yang berada di hatiku hanya Hajime seorang."

Hajime masih menatapnya dengan serius.

Shun memainkan jemarinya, merasa sungkan mendekat karena hal itu, "Karena, tidak mungkin mendapat izin kan? Aku ingin melihat penampilan Hajime, aku ingin menikmati suasana hangat festival musim panas bersama Hajime. Tetapi Kai mengatakan bahwa Hajime sibuk. Hajime… selalu sibuk."

Hajime mengusak rambutnya pelan, menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya ingin fokus berlatih agar pawai festival ini berjalan dengan lancar hingga selesai."

"Aku mengerti. Makanya aku bertindak egois seperti ini. Untuk mengubah sedikit suasana, mungkin."

 _Juga memastikan sesuatu._

"Oh, bukankah ini Shun?" interupsi diciptakan oleh Tsukishiro, sekretaris ayah Hajime muncul dari luar tenda, membuat kedua belah pihak menoleh padanya.

"Tidak menyangka akan datang ke festival. Pasti untuk menemui Hajime."

"Selamat sore, Tsukishiro- _san_. Hehe, aku ingin turut serta menyaksikan keindahan acara yang dipenuhi keceriaan ini. Dan tentu saja, untuk bertemu Hajime!"

Senyuman lembut terlihat dari Tsukishiro, " _Kebetulan_ sekali, karena penampilan dari Hajime sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pergi menikmati festival, akan sayang sekali kalau kau tidak menikmati festival yang sudah susah payah dipersiapkan ini. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Tsukishiro menepuk bahu Hajime.

Anggukan kecil diberikan oleh Hajime, ""Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Tsukishiro- _san_." Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju Shun, tangan dijulurkan pada omega, "Baiklah, ayo jalan-jalan denganku."

"Dengan senang hati!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Festival sangat ramai, kerumunan orang memenuhi jalan setapak menuju kuil yang biasanya sepi. Lampion berwarna-warni tampak bercahaya, permainan musik tradisional menggema di indera pendengaran, bambu-bambu berhiaskan kertas beraneka warna berisi permohonan kepada kami-sama menari karena disapa angin. Di atas, langit menampakkan cahaya dari bintang yang berkelip turut serta memberikan keindahan.

Topeng kelinci berwarna kuning cerah berpita merah tersampir disamping kepala Shun, didapatkan karena Hajime membelikan untuknya. Tangan kanannya memegang arum manis berwarna merah muda. Pada stand aksesoris, Shun memperhatikan boneka-boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci.

"Fufufu, ini mirip dengan Hajime." Shun berjongkok memperhatikan boneka lucu berwarna ungu dengan kekehan kecil.

Hajime turut berjongkok di sampingnya, memperhatikan kumpulan ornament yang memenuhi meja stand. Sang penjual tampak gencar mengucapkan penawaran agar barangnya dibeli.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan sesuatu yang mirip denganku, sementara yang asli ada disini?"

"Ehh, karena ini bisa dibawa pulang. Sedangkan Hajime tidak bisa kubawa pulang…?"

"Hm..." Hajime menanggapinya dengan singkat.

"Aku ingin membeli ini! Dan yang ini!" Shun berseru dan paman penjual menanggapinya dengan ramah. "Yang ini juga bagus, apa aku harus membelinya? Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?"

Hajime memperhatikannya sambil menopang dagu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ohh, ada takoyaki, ringo ame dan tamagoyaki! Aku harus membelinya." Terkesan mengabaikan sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya, pemuda beryukata motif garis abu-abu segera menuju kios makanan.

"Kai, harusnya kau membantuku mencari Shun." Haru mengingatkan tujuan mereka ke tempat yang penuh dengan pemuda pemudi itu. Dibanding melakukan pencarian, Kai terlihat lebih menikmati suasana festival. Haru sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tempat yang ramai dengan kerumunan seperti ini.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke festival seperti ini. Aku merindukan makanan dan suasananya." Kai berujar, tidak memberitahukan fakta bahwa sebelumnya dia mengantarkan Shun pada Hajime.

Haru baru teringat kalau pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari LA setelah lima tahun. Haru mestinya memaklumi hal itu. Mata Haru mengawasi setiap kerumunan, berusaha menemukan sosok yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Melihat dengan awas selama beberapa menit sembari menunggu Kai yang antri membeli takoyaki, dia menemukan Shun dan Hajime sedang berada di stand kembang gula. "Itu dia—"

Haru berniat menghampirinya, namun gerakannya tertahan ketika sebuah tangan meraih lengannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan mereka berkencan." Kai mengutarakan pendapat. Haru tampak terlalu serius, padahal ada acara yang bisa dinikmati.

"Lagi pula Hajime bukan tipe orang yang akan mengapa-apakan Shun."

"Bukan Hajime yang aku cemaskan. Hajime alpha yang bisa dipercaya, Shun yang berbahaya disini." Haru memijit pelipisnya.

"Ah… benar juga." Kai mengerti maksud Haru. "Tapi kupikir Hajime tidak akan membiarkan Shun melakukan hal berbahaya. Kita bisa mengawasi mereka dari sini, jadi santailah sejenak dan hilangkan kerutan di dahimu itu." Sekotak takoyaki diserahkannya pada Haru.

"Selanjutnya ringo ame. Aku akan membelikannya juga untukmu. Yosh!" Kai menarik lengan beta itu dengan cepat.

"H—hei, Kai!"

"Tetap di dekatku agar kau tidak hilang dan tersesat."

Haru ingin mempertanyakan, yang sedang kencan itu siapa sebenarnya?!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tidak mudah menemukan tempat duduk kosong, namun keberuntungan berpihak pada Hajime hingga mereka bisa menatap langit pada tempat strategis dari bangku kayu yang sepi. Kembang api akan di lontarkan ke angkasa sebentar lagi.

Mereka duduk dengan jarak. Karena meskipun sudah dijodohkan sejak empat tahun yang lalu, sangat jarang untuk mereka bersama hingga memakan waktu selama ini. Selain karena tempat tinggal yang berjauhan, hidup mereka dipenuhi kesibukan. Meskipun faktanya, Hajime yang terlalu banyak memiki kesibukan. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah alpha yang selalu ditunjuk untuk memimpin dalam setiap kali acara dan kegiatan dilaksanakan. Kharismanya sebagai alpha membuatnya selalu dipandang tinggi. Membuatnya mendapatkan gelar _kuro-ouji_.

Memang benar, pertama kali mereka bertatap muka pertama kalinya adalah pada acara jamuan empat tahun lalu. Mereka dipertemukan untuk dijodohkan satu sama lain. Ada tujuh klan keluarga ternama, dengan keluarga Mutsuki berada di tingkat pertama dan keluarga Shimotsuki di tempat kedua. Membuat omega dari keluarga Shimotsuki memiliki kesempatan tertinggi menjadi kandidat pasangan untuknya.

Dan tampaknya omega bermarga Shimotsuki itu sangat menyukainya.

"Hajime, aku sebenarnya ingin mengetahui sesuatu, walaupun hatiku tidak sepenuhnya siap." Shun berucap diantara keheningan malam yang berteman bintang. Suasana sepi tercipta karena berada cukup jauh dari keramaian festival. "Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau tidak keberatan dijodohkan denganku? Meskipun aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu, tidak akan menjadi cerita indah, jika hanya aku yang merasa bahagia tentang semua ini."

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?" suara berat Hajime terdengar jelas di pendengaran. Itu membuat Shun menahan napas beberapa saat.

Shun menyahut dengan berat hati, "Karena rasanya hanya aku yang terlihat menyenangi hal ini. Hajime selalu memberikan kesan tidak tergapai meskipun aku berusaha untuk meraih tempat di sampingmu."

Hajime tertegun. Iris mereka bertemu, dan sepertinya Hajime dapat melihat jika mata yang tadinya berhias binar itu tampak sedih. Cukup tak terduga mendapati dari sosok yang selalu terlihat ceria dihadapannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku tipe yang mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai?"

Shun mendengar hal itu, dan tatapan penuh makna ditujukan pada Hajime.

Hajime tidak mengalihkan pandang sama sekali darinya, "Kau tahu, keluargaku sedang berada di tingkat tertinggi sekarang. Itu berkat usaha kakek dan ayahku. Aku ingin mempertahankan hal itu."

Shun mengangguk pelan. Dia mengerti, Hajime pasti akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Karena Hajime sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Shun juga mengagumi Hajime karena hal itu.

"Jika aku dapat berada di tempat teratas dan mempertahankannya. Aku dapat memastikan kau akan berada disampingku, Shun."

Shun terperangah.

"Karena kau selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, aku juga berjuang keras untuk mencapai hal yang terbaik. Aku berusaha memantaskan diri untuk membuatmu berada disisiku."

Shun berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan ucapan Hajime yang mencapai pendengarannya untuk dicerna secara benar.

Hajime menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Aku terlalu fokus pada hal itu hingga membuatmu berpikiran sesuatu yang salah. Maaf, Shun."

"A—aku tidak menduga kalau Hajime akan berkata seperti itu." Shun menangkup kedua belah pipinya. Suhu tubuhnya yang selalu dingin terasa menghilang darinya, digantikan panas yang memenuhi wajah. "M—mungkin ini mimpi?" Shun menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kau berani berkata kalau hal seperti ini adalah mimpi?" Hajime meraih tangan omega disampingnya. "Bahkan aku tidak mengatakan hal ini dengan mudah."

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah membayangkan Hajime mengatakan hal semacam ini, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!" Meskipun begitu, Shun dapat merasakan dengan jelas kehangatan yang dia dapatkan dari gengaman tangan sang alpha. Mimpi tidak memberikan kehangatan seperti ini.

Hajime yang menggeser jarak diantara mereka hingga berkurang, membuat Shun semakin berdebar.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kau sudah tahu jelas, bukan?"

Napas Shun tercekat, dia memejamkan mata dengan erat karena jarak yang semakin menipis diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah sekian detik berlalu, membuatnya membuka kelopak mata perlahan. Menemui manik violet yang tajam ke arahnya.

Jarak mereka memang tipis, namun yang Hajime lakukan hanyalah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangan Hajime bergerak dengan lambat menuju wajah Shun.

 **Jtik!**

Sebuah jentikan mengenai dahi Shun telak setelahnya.

"Ow—" Shun mengelus dahinya. "Hajimee~"

"Apa menurutmu aku akan mencium orang yang kabur dari rumah? Ba—ka."

Kembang api menghias angkasa, menghambur dengan begitu banyak warna untuk hitungan sekejap lalu menghilang untuk digantikan oleh bunga api lainnya. Cahaya kembang api pun Hajime dapati terpancar dari netra sosok disisinya itu.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibumu. Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya lagi."

Shun selalu terpesona dengan mudah pada sosok itu, "Hajime… keren sekali…"

Bahu mereka bersentuhan dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Memandang langit bagaikan kanvas penuh warna-warni berkat bunga api yang memercik tiada henti. Senyuman terulas.

Shun ternyata juga dicintai.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah?" Kai duduk di rerumputan yang tertutup semak tampak menikmati tamagoyakinya. Sambil melanjutkan adegan _mengintip_ yang secara elegannya dia sebut _mengawasi_.

Sementara itu Haru hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan romantik di depan matanya. Meskipun setidaknya di novel dia pernah membaca yang lebih dan di televisi juga, melihat secara langsung membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Setengah kepala taiyaki berisi kacang merah yang masih hangat disodorkan padanya oleh Kai, membuat Haru menerimanya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Y—ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedari tadi ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada dahimu?" Kai menunjuk kening Haru. Tampak bertempel plester bermotif burung-burung pipit kecil.

"Aku jatuh dari tangga perpustakaan, dan beberapa buku jatuh mengenaiku."

Ya, buku-buku novel terjemahan yang tebalnya mencapai dua ratus halaman.

"Whoa—aku baru tahu Haru bisa seceroboh itu."

"Itu karena aku mendapat kabar kalau Shun kabur dari rumah. Siapa yang tidak kaget menerima berita seperti itu. Terutama mengetahui fakta kalau dia bahkan tidak pernah pergi sendirian maupun naik kereta api. Terlebih lagi dia adalah omega dari keluarga disegani seantero Jepang. Aku cemas setengah mati karena hal ini! Bagaimana kalau hal buruk terjadi padanya?! Ya, aku tahu sih, Shun adalah orang yang jenius, tapi masalah bisa datang pada siapa saja." Haru mengungkapkan panjang lebar, membuat Kai menganga.

Kai berdehem kemudian, tidak mengatakan keterlibatannya dalam pelarian Shun, "Tapi dia dapat sampai kemari dengan selamat juga tanpa masalah—bukankah itu bagus?"

"Untuk sekarang ini sih. Saat kami kembali nanti, mungkin hal menakutkan akan terjadi berkat Shun."

Uwahh—Kai tidak tahu akan terjadi apa, namun tampaknya itu bukan masalah untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk Shun. "Sepertinya baru besok pagi kalian bisa pulang. Malam mulai larut, akan berbahaya jika memaksakan diri pulang ke Kyoto sekarang. Nikmati saja… suasana di sini selagi bisa."

Menikmati taiyaki yang ternyata begitu lezat, Haru mengangguk, "Kau benar Kai. Lagipula malam ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan, ya? Oh, aku menyukai kembang api berwarna hijau itu."

Kai menatap langit yang sama seperti Haru.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tatapan Haru masih terfokus pada kembang api.

Dia memulas senyum dengan pandangan tertuju pada beta berkacamata, sikap Haru kali ini sungguh mengesankan di matanya.

"Yahh—sepertinya aku menyukainya." Kai bergumam pelan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hajime pernah mengunjungi Kyoto beberapa kali, ke mansion keluarga Shimotsuki karena ayahnya menjadi tamu undangan. Jika tempat tinggalnya memberikan kesan rumah tradisional jepang, tempat ini justru memberikan kesan _western_.

Halaman kediaman Hajime dihiasi kolam batu alam dengan air mengalir pada pancuran bambu. Sementara disini, kolamnya luas dengan air mancur besar ditengahnya. Jika halamannya dipenuhi bonsai kesayangan sang kakek, disini tamannya dihiasi oleh kebun bunga yang bermekaran. Hajime mengenali bunga mawar, wisteria, lily dan juga kosmos. Pohon willow terlihat jelas karena tinggi dan teduh. Diam memperhatikan, irisnya menemukan dua anak seumurannya bermain di taman. Diantara kumpulan bunga aster, lavender, dandelion, alyssum dan _forget-me-not_.

Yang rambut pirang memetik beberapa tangkai bunga kecil di sekitarnya, sedang sosok bersurai putih keabu-abuan duduk di rerumputan membuat mahkota bunga tepat disebelahnya. Memakaikan mahkota bunga ke kepalanya dengan mengulas senyum, Si pirang memberikan pujian hingga anak kecil berkemeja putih dengan pita hitam dibajunya itu menyematkan mahkota bunga senada pada anak kecil berkacamata itu. Mereka saling bertukar senyum.

Hajime mendapati kalau sosok omega itu memiliki senyum yang indah. Angin membawa aroma manis padanya. Aroma yang sama persis dia dapati ketika mendekati pintu setelah dia berlatih biola karena mendengar suara tepukan tangan.

Setelahnya, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertukar pandang dan dijodohkan.

Hajime menginginkan sosok omega itu berada di sisinya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hal menakutkan yang terjadi; Pulang ke mansion, semua foto Hajime yang dikoleksi Shun disita sang ibu beserta ponselnya selama seminggu penuh. (tadinya nyaris sebulan.)

Hukuman dikurangi berkat Hajime.

Saat-saat yang sangat berat bagi Shun. Dia mesti bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Haru yang rela meminjaminya ponsel demi melihat foto Hajime—secara diam-diam.

Kyoto dihiasi cuaca mendung selama beberapa hari.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : sekeras apapun berusaha, tak bisa membuat karakter Shun-sama yang elegan di ff ini :"

Yang lihat origin, astagaaa why Aoi dan Kakeru jadi demon. Whyyy. /cry/

Tapi, tapi, Shun-sama maji tenshi.

Next, last chapter.

Kalteng, 08/10/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Omegaverse] [hajishun, kaiharu]** [4/4] Berjuang membuat kita mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Karena menyerah tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, benar kan?

 **Aone:** ini chap yang panjang untuk kaishun dan hajishun :D setuju banget deh, Hajime cocok jadi demon, dan Shun cocok jadi angel (mukanya doang tapi /oi) terima kasih sudah setia mengikuti ff ini :D

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Demure © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

4.

"Apa kau kemari karena Shun memintamu datang kemari lagi, Kai?" Haru segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan dengan alpha yang berpenampilan kasual dengan jaket biru.

Mendapati ponselnya berdering karena Kai memberikan kabar kalau dia di Kyoto sekarang membuat Haru cukup terkejut. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu di café yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Kai menggeleng, "Ada sesuatu yang penting, makanya aku datang kemari."

"Oh, begitukah? Apa soal pekerjaan?"

"Hm—ini oleh-oleh." Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menyodorkan sebuah _paperbag_ berisi sekotak ice cream cakes Häagen Dazs Green Tea.

"Untuk Shun?"

Kai tergelak, "Untukmu kok."

"Tapi Häagen Dazs adalah favorit Shun."

Kai menggaruk lehernya pelan, "Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Jadi aku membeli ini."

Haru meletakkan _paperbag_ di atas meja, "Err—terima kasih, Kai. Apa ini untukku saja? Lalu Shun?"

Manik kebiruan Kai melembut, Haru selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain dan itu mengesankan baginya. "Itu urusan Hajime. Bagaimana kalau kau memesan makanan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Kai—selalu mentratirku. Alpha yang baik pasti menjadi incaran para omega." Haru membuka menu, matanya menjelajah menu yang terlihat menggoda penglihatan. Tangan dilambaikan kepada pelayan setelah menentukan pesanan.

"Hanya omega saja?"

"Tentu saja alpha dan beta juga. Tapi pasangan yang tercipta untuk Alpha adalah omega."

"Kalau kau?"

"Maksudnya?" netra Haru teralih dari pelayan tertuju pada Kai, meskipun pesanan belum selesai dia ucapkan.

Iris kebiruan Kai menatapnya dalam, "Aku menyukaimu, Haru."

"Eh?" Haru terkesiap.

"Eh?" sang pelayan yang mencatat pesanan turut terdiam.

Beberapa pelanggan di kursi samping turut mendengarkan deklarasi yang cukup nyaring itu.

Haru memperhatikan sekitarnya yang mendadak hening karena ucapan yang ditujukan Kai padanya. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari muka dunia sekarang.

"Ini adalah hal penting yang ingin aku katakan." Suara Kai terdengar tegas. Suara yang pasti membuat omega maupun beta manapun terkesima karenanya. "Kau terhadapku, bagaimana?"

Jadi Kai ke Kyoto hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya?

Haru menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tapi… aku adalah beta, Kai."

 _Suatu saat kau akan menemukan omega yang terikat denganmu. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk berada di sampingmu._

"Beta memiliki kemungkinan untuk punya anak kok. Kita bisa mengusahakannya bersama."

"Eh—"

 _Tidak—bukan itu masalah utamanya!_

Tepuk tangan terdengar di café. Diserukan oleh para pengunjung yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Haru hampir lupa dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Haru merasa malu mendengarkan ucapan blak-blakkan itu, "Aku masih kelas dua sma!"

"Aku bisa menunggu."

"A—aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi!"

"Aku orangnya cukup penyabar."

"A—aku harus memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu. Aku… akan pulang!" Haru bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi dari café, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Astaga, dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Kai menoleh pada pelayan café. "Bisakah pesanannya dibatalkan?"

"Y—ya, bisa saja. Tentu saja bisa."

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menolakku?"

"Bersemangatlah tuan!"

"Semangat!" seruan kembali terdengar dari pengunjung café.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kai tersenyum.

Pandangan Kai tertuju pada paperbag berisi Häagen Dazs yang masih berada di meja. Ah, Haru lupa membawa oleh-oleh darinya.

Dengan ini, Kai memiliki alasan untuk bertemunya lagi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru pulang menuju mansion. Kepalanya penuh berbagai pemikiran yang selalu tertanam dibenaknya; _tidak ada tempat untuk beta diantara omega yang ditakdirkan untuk alpha. Ikatan yang dinamakan mate tidak bisa dirusak dengan mudah oleh beta_. Haru selalu meyakini hal itu. Sejujurnya, Haru iri pada Shun dan Hajime yang memiliki ikatan seperti itu. Karena beta tidak terikat diantara keduanya. Baik itu pada alpha ataupun omega.

Melewati jalan setapak di taman, pepohonan yang mulai menampakkan helai oranye kemerahan terabaikan oleh netranya hingga dia mendapati Hajime juga berada disana. Pemuda itu memakai baju abu-abu dengan blazer hitam, duduk di kursi yang biasanya dikuasai oleh Shun. Dia tampak memperhatikan kumpulan bunga Blanchefleur di dekat kolam air mancur.

Minuman telah disediakan, dengan Häagen Dazs Rum Raisin flavor yang belum tersentuh turut serta di meja. Membuat Haru teringat kalau dia meninggalkan oleh-oleh dari Kai karena terburu-buru pergi dari Café. Dia dengan segera dapat menduga kalau Kai membeli bersamaan dengan Hajime.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru." Hajime melontarkan sapaan.

"Hajime, kau sedang menunggu Shun? Dia sedang les bahasa jam segini."

Hajime mengangguk, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu lesnya."

Haru terkekeh pelan, "Jika dia tahu kau datang, dia pasti langsung meninggalkan tutor bahasa demi menemuimu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak menduga kau akan datang kemari."

"Aku datang bersama Kai. Meskipun dia berkata ada hal penting yang ingin dia lakukan. Kami akan menginap disini."

"O—oh, Shun pasti senang." Haru melirikkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Hanya satu hari saja. Besok aku harus menemani ayahku menemui klien."

"Wah, mengagumkan bagi Hajime untuk meluangkan waktu seperti ini. Ini pengaruh dari kaburnya Shun waktu itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin Shun salah paham lagi." Hajime membenarkan. "Dibandingkan aku, Kai sebenarnya lebih sibuk. Dia harusnya mengurus acara jamuan yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi di kediamanku. Bukannya menemaniku kemari."

Benarkah?!

Haru tidak menyangka kalau Kai seserius itu tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Kai…" ucap Haru kemudian. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah kalau dia kepala pelayan keluarga Mutsuki yang baru dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di LA. Aku bahkan tidak tahu umur ataupun hal yang disukainya."

"Umurnya dua puluh tiga tahun. Lahir pada tanggal lima belas, bulan juli. Warna favoritnya adalah biru. Yang disukainya selain puding, mungkin dirimu."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Itu bukan adegan romantik yang biasanya sering aku lihat." Kai bersuara, membuat Haru yang bersedekap di tepi taman terperanjat.

"—melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama orang yang dicintai adalah hal romantis," jawab Haru kemudian. Pandangannya tertuju pada kursi taman yang sedang ditempati Shun dan Hajime. Kedua sosok itu tampak sedang bermain catur. Meskipun dibanding fokus pada pion, perhatian Shun lebih terpusat pada sang _kuro-ouji_.

"Sulit untuk membayangkan bermain catur sebagai hal yang romantis. Ngomong-ngomong, ini _paperbag_ milikmu."

"Oh, terima kasih. Maaf karena lupa membawanya…" Haru menerima dengan sedikit sungkan.

Pandangan mereka tertuju ke depan tanpa suara setelahnya. Waktu berlalu begitu saja. dan suasana terasa canggung karenanya.

"Soal pembicaraan kita tadi—"

"Tentang hal yang kita bicarakan—"

Kai memberikan gesture mempersilakan, "Kau bicara duluan."

Haru mengusap lengannya yang tertutup cardigan hijau, "Kau saja."

"Maaf karena telah menyampaikannya terburu-buru. Tapi aku serius tentang hal ini. Apakah aku langsung menemui orang tuamu saja untuk menunjukkan kemantapan niatku?"

Bola mata _lime-green_ Haru melebar, "Aku yang belum siap."

"Oke..?"

Dia menghela napas, "Kai, suatu saat kau akan bertemu omega yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang kedua maupun diduakan."

Kai menatapnya lembut, "Omega yang ditakdirkan untukku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, Haru. Memang dia masih ada di hatiku, sebagai kenangan yang berharga dari masa lalu. Sedang kau telah menjadi nomor satu dan satu-satunya bagi masa depanku."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Menemui orang tua? Itu artinya dia ingin melamarmu kan? Keren sekali! Hajime tidak pernah melamarku!" Bantal bermotif bunga kamelia merah dipeluk Shun dengan erat begitu mendengar hal yang dibahas Haru padanya.

Haru hanya memutar bola matanya, "Kalian kan sudah dijodohkan. Buat apa dia melamarmu."

"Jadi, jadi, bagaimana?" Shun mencondongkan wajahnya pada sang lawan bicara, penasaran tentang tanggapan Haru. "Kau masih mempermasalahkan status alpha, beta dan omega?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata omega matenya sudah tidak ada."

"Dari yang kutahu, matenya meninggal karena sakit. setelah itu Kai memutuskan untuk pergi ke LA. Harusnya kau bertanya padaku! Aku bisa memberikan informasi apapun yang kau inginkan!" Shun berseru, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan?"

Haru berkedip beberapa kali, ragu apakah harus mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk menanggapi ucapan Shun. "Aku tidak berkata begitu."

"Menurutku cinta tidak mempermasalahkan tentang status."

Jawaban dari Shun terdengar begitu santai di telinganya. Haru mengedarkan pandangan, rasanya seperti kamar Shun mendadak lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibanding membahas masalah percintaan ini.

"Itu—tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi bagi beberapa orang, status adalah hal yang sangat penting. Menurutku, status adalah sesuatu yang bisa memutar balikkan tempat seseorang."

"Jika kau memikirkannya secara rasional itu benar. Status dapat mempengaruhi banyak hal. Tapi cinta dapat mengubah segalanya. Kekuatan cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat, kan? Bahkan jika Hajime bukan alpha ataupun dari keluarga Mutsuki, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku masih akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, tapi aku juga akan menyerah jika dia yang memintanya. Aku beruntung bisa bersamanya dengan cara seperti ini."

Haru tahu, Shun memang selalu mempunyai semangat menggebu-gebu tentang Hajime. Dan dia tidak memiliki ambisi semacam itu. Haru menikmati hidupnya yang tenang.

"Maksudku adalah, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan status. Karena kita tidak tahu arah takdir menuju, kemana cinta berlabuh, atau berkah yang akan kita dapatkan. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berjuang. Seperti aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hajime, dan Kai yang berusaha mendapatkanmu~"

"Heeh… dan jika kita telah berjuang tapi tidak berhasil mendapatkannya?" Haru tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban dari Shun.

"Berjuang membuat kita mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Karena menyerah tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, benar kan?"

"Itu benar…"

"Haru, kau bahkan belum memperjuangkan apapun. Aku tanyakan kembali padamu, apakah Kai tidak pantas untukmu? Kai adalah alpha yang baik. Dia tampan—meskipun Hajime lebih tampan, dia adalah sepupu Hajime, dia tinggi, rajin—dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia menyukaimu! Itu artinya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Sekarang dia terdengar terlalu baik untukku."

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Haru adalah orang yang baik. Yang pantas denganmu, tentu orang yang baik juga. Kai—misalnya."

"Kau—apa Kai telah menyuapmu dengan Häagen Dazs?"

"Ehh~ teganya menuduhku seperti itu~ Haru sendiri yang berkata jika kita menyukai seseorang, kita akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik agar matanya tertuju pada kita? Kupikir itu yang Kai lakukan untuk meraihmu."

Shun menyerahkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah untuknya.

Haru menerimanya dengan kening yang berkerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau bisa melepas kelopaknya satu-persatu sambil menyebutkan, terima, tidak, terima, tidak, terima… hingga helaiannya habis sebagai pencerahan."

"Itu—tidak rasional."

"Aku bercanda. Hehe. Disaat seperti ini, _ikuti kata hatimu_ , adalah kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan. Bukankah hal yang menakjubkan jika bisa sama-sama berjuang untuk saling memantaskan diri, Haru?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hajimee! Apa kau tahu, Kai mengirimkan buket bunga mawar ke kediaman Haru setiap hari!"

Hajime menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya sesaat, "Aku tahu."

"Adik Haru terus menggodanya hingga membuat Haru menyepi ke perpustakaan sekarang. Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas kalau Haru senang mendapatkannya~"

"Itu sesuatu yang bagus."

"Hajime tidak pernah mengirimkan bunga padaku~"

"Kau punya taman bunga, untuk apa aku mengirimkan bunga padamu?"

"Ehh~ teganya… itu adalah hal yang berbeda! Aku akan sangat bahagia jika mendapatkan kiriman bunga dari Hajime, dibanding memetiknya sendiri di tamanku."

"Berbeda?"

"Hm! Tapi sekarang rasanya akan jadi biasa kalau Hajime memberikanku bunga hanya karena aku yang memintanya. Mendengar suara Hajime sudah membuatku senang. Jadi lupakan saja~"

Jadi apa poin penting dari percakapan lewat telepon ini?

Hajime terdiam sambil menatap pohon sakura yang berada di depan halaman kamarnya.

Musim gugur, belum waktunya mereka berbunga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pepohonan tidak lagi dengan daunnya yang menghijau. Begitu banyak warna yang tercampur di musim gugur. Merah, kuning, oranye hingga kecoklatan menyapa penglihatan dengan cantik. Tidak hanya diranting dan dahan, namun lembarannya juga memenuhi jalan setapak.

"Waahh~ wahh~ bisa duduk bersama Hajime saja aku sudah sangat senang. Apalagi melangkahkan kaki bersama di bawah helaian momiji yang memerah berjatuhan seperti ini! Waa—"

"Kau—terlalu bersemangat."

Shun yang tadinya berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya berbalik, menatap Hajime dengan wajah gembira. "Ini pertama kalinya! Kencan dengan Hajime di musim gugur. Daun ginkgo bersepuh warna keemasan berkat sinar matahari. Mereka berguguran dengan elegan dan indah di sepanjang jalan yang kita lalui~ ini adalah hal romantis yang harus aku ingat selamanya!"

"Shun."

"Hm?"

Hal itu terjadi dengan cepat. Hajime mendekat padanya, tangannya yang terjulur nyaris mengenai pipi Shun dengan lembut. Rambutnya terasa disentuh dengan perlahan.

"Ada daun di rambutmu."

Sehelai daun momiji dipegang oleh Hajime dengan senyuman tipis tepat dihadapan Shun dengan jarak yang minim.

"O—oh…"

"Warnanya semerah wajahmu. Coba lihat."

"Hajimee! Kupikir kau tadinya ingin—"

Ucapan Shun disela oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat disudut bibirnya.

Meskipun ini musim gugur, Shun rasa wajahnya memanas hingga dia akan mencair.

Shun diam sepanjang jalan yang merekai lalui dengan wajah malu.

 _Kalau diam seperti itu, dia kelihatan manis juga._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Haahh, mendapati kenyataan kalau Haru mau menginap di rumahku adalah sesuatu yang sangat bagus." Kai duduk bersandar pada kursi di balkon, makan malam bersama keluarga telah dilalui. Bulan di luar, cukup indah untuk dinikmati. Tangannya direntangkan pada sandaran kursi dengan posisi santai.

Haru yang duduk disebelahnya melihat pergerakan Kai dengan manik kehijauannya, "Itu—karena kau datang menjemput ke rumahku." Haru menambahkan, "Lagi pula Shun juga sedang ada di Tokyo sekarang."

Kai menampilkan cengirannya, "Hal itu butuh keberanian yang besar."

Haru menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, membuat punggungnya yang berlapis yukata berjumpa dengan lengan Kai. "Bertemu keluargamu juga membutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi."

"Yosh, yosh, Haru sudah memberikan kesan yang baik!" Surai Haru ditepuk-tepuk oleh Kai. Sejurus kemudian lengan Kai nyaris melingkar di bahu Haru, hingga—

"Haru- _san_! Kudengar kau sangat pandai dalam berbagai pelajaran. Ajari aku pelajaran sastra!" adik Kai menggeser duduk di antara Kai dan Haru.

"Ehh—ayo lanjutkan cerita Haru- _san_ tadi tentang Alice in the Wonderland!" satu lagi ikut merengsek duduk disamping Haru.

"Aku ingin diajari rumus matematika." Yang lain hanya berucap dengan nada kalem.

Haru menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Ahh—aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekaligus, bagaimana kalau bergantian?"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku dulu, sastra!" tangannya ditarik untuk masuk ke ruang tamu.

"He? Sekarang?" yang bertanya justru adalah Kai.

"Hm!" sang adik menyahut mantap.

Haru meliriknya sekilas dengan senyuman tipis, lalu pasrah mengikuti langkah adik-adik Kai yang menariknya dengan antusias.

Apakah ini hal bagus, atau justru jadi hal yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Kai mengenalkan Haru pada adik-adiknya. Sekarang Haru lebih dekat pada adik-adiknya dibanding dirinya.

Jalan Kai masih panjang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Memandang bulan di musim gugur, Hajime terbiasa menggunakan yukata, melewati bersama keluarga besarnya setiap tahun. Baru kali ini cukup berbeda, karena ada Shun yang menemaninya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Shun cukup kalem malam ini, mungkin dikarenakan mengagumi nuansa tenang di kediaman Hajime yang jarang didapatinya. Terutama karena tadinya mereka berkumpul bersama keluarga diacara jamuan, membuat mereka harus bersikap sesuai aturan. Tata krama di tempat Hajime memang lebih berat. Namun tsukimi memang lebih berkesan dinikmati dengan tenang tanpa percakapan setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Teh hijau diseruput Shun dengan perlahan. Bola matanya menatap purnama yang menenggelamkan cahaya bintang di cakrawala. Di kolam batu berpancuran bambu, bayangan bulan tercetak jelas. Bagi Shun, ini adalah salah satu malam yang berharga tiap detiknya karena dilalui dengan Hajime disampingnya. Tentunya, jika ada bintang jatuh tertangkap netra, dia akan mengucapkan permohonan agar dapat bersama sosok itu seterusnya.

Bulan purnama di manik Hajime sebagian terhalang ranting pohon sakura yang tak berdaun. Membuatnya bergumam pelan, "Musim semi masih lama."

Shun mengalihkan atensinya dari rembulan begitu menangkap suara Hajime, "Kita harus melalui musim dingin terlebih dahulu~"

Karena salju akan berjatuhan dan membuat suhu berada di derajat terendah. Shun sudah memiliki rencana untuk meminta Aoi dan Yoru mengajarinya membuat rajutan dibantu oleh Haru! Ya, Haru tentu akan protes. Namun abaikan saja hal itu, Haru terlalu baik untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Setelahnya bunga-bunga akan bermekaran dengan berani. Menunjukkan makna kehadiran mereka dengan indah."

"Sejauh ini, aku tidak ada niat mengirimkan bunga kepadamu, Shun." Tiba-tiba pembicaraan tentang bunga di waktu yang lalu terlintas dipikiran Hajime.

Shun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ehh… kenapa?! Mengirimkan bunga adalah sesuatu yang romantis! Bahkan ada maknanya dari setiap jumlah kuntum yang diberikan!"

Apalagi jika itu buket bunga mawar merah yang berjumlah sembilan puluh sembilan tangkai!

"Aku—tidak mungkin mengirimkan sebilah tangkainya yang berbunga saja. Itu tidak akan cukup."

 _Dan aku tidak mungkin mengirimkan pohonnya._

"Tangkai?" Shun berusaha menangkap maksud dari ucapan Hajime.

Hajime mengarahkan tangannya pada pohon sakura di halamannya dengan gestur menunjuk, "Musim semi, pohon sakura ini akan menampakkan kelopak bunga terindahnya. Dibanding mengirimkan bunganya padamu, lebih baik kau berada di sini dan melihatnya secara langsung bersamaku."

Bersama… Hajime…?

Shun terpana selama beberapa saat, "Aku—tidak sabar menunggu musim semi tiba!"

Mulai sekarang, semua musim akan dilaluinya bersama Hajime. Berkat sebuah usaha keras. Berjuang membuat kita mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik. Karena jika saja Shun menyerah, tempat untuk berada di samping Hajime bisa saja digantikan oleh sosok yang lain.

Mereka telah berjuang dengan baik untuk saling memantaskan diri.

Musim semi memang masih lama, tapi hati Shun telah berbunga-bunga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shun memangku wajahnya, pada meja taman yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sama seperti biasanya, Haru menuangkan secangkir teh untuknya. Mereka duduk sambil melihat kumpulan bunga yang bermekaran.

"Kita di masa lalu juga melakukan hal semacam itu." ucap Shun lembut.

Ada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main di sana, mengumpulkan bunga setangkai demi setangkai dan merangkainya menjadi mahkota. Terlihat sangat akrab.

Perbedaannya adalah satu anak kecil berstatus alpha, dan yang satunya beta.

"Bermain tentang pelayan dan _hime-sama_ begitu?" Haru turut mengingat masa lalu.

"Fufufu, dulu Haru adalah ksatria-ku, kan?"

"Jadi sekarang sang _hime-sama_ telah bertemu _ouji-sama_ dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya. Yang berarti bahwa pekerjaan ksatria untuk melindunginya telah selesai, bukan?"

"Wah, ini akan menjadi cerita yang dramatis kalau ksatria sebenarnya mencintai _hime-sama_. Dia akan jadi karakter yang menderita." Shun menyesap teh miliknya.

"Ksatria sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

"Oke… jadi kamu bahagia sekarang?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** berulang kali merombak endingnya. (dan masih ingin merombaknya.)

Fix. Haru ooc. I'm sorry ;w;

 **T** erima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu di ff ini hingga selesai~

 _Otsukare sama deshita \o/_

Kalteng, 05/11/2017

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
